Rebel
by pyroJoe
Summary: He like's drag races, fights, girls and is sensitive and beautiful but at the same time Sodapop is wild and reckless. Soda's wild side comes loose until something really goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"Sodapop!" I screamed stepping outside. I could already feel the fall air setting in. To be honest while everyone loved summer. I damn near hated it. It was just two weeks ago that I had nearly passed out from the heat. I scanned the area for my younger brother. I shook my head with annoyance. I'm going to skin that kid the second he gets home. I collapsed down on the couch. I was glad that school had already started it took my mind off of the horrors of what was going on and kept the house a lot cleaner. Right now the only thing I wanted to do was to go to bed. I couldn't do that because Soda was incapable of telling time. I turned some late night talk show on and stretched out on the couch.

"Shhh" I wonder if Soda realized his hushed voice was loud. There was a burst of laughter and in came the two that had been attached by the hip. Steve came crashing down on Soda. They both started cracking up.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked in a serious tone. I wanted to yell more than anything but I couldn't because that'd wake Pony up and that was the last thing I needed.

Soda brushed himself off. "A party down at the stables. I told you that."

"And I told you curfew was at twelve. Soda, I worked two jobs today and have to again tomorrow."

It didn't even look as if he was paying any attention to me. It wasn't very often that Soda got out of control. I glared down at him. "Go to bed."

"I ain't tired." He muttered picking at the mud on his boots.

Soda wasn't a little kid. I wasn't about to treat him like one either. "Have it your way. Keep that mud off of the carpet. Alright."

"Alright. Sorry, I kept you up." He looked up apologetically.

I woke up the next morning and got Pony up. He rolled over. "Darry, Soda didn't come home last night." He looked up with fear that Soda might actually be missing.

"He came home. He must have slept in the living room." I left Pony to get dressed.

"Steve what's in your ear?" Two-Bit asked from the other room. That's strange I didn't even realize he was there. I turned the stove down and walked into the living room. "You don't mean to tell me you're one of them cross dressing people? Because if so my Mom could probably lend you a thing or two."

"Fuck off." Steve muttered.

Steve had a silver loop coming from each of his ear lobes. You had to be fucking kidding me. "That real?" I asked

Steve nodded. "So is this." He lifted up his shirt sleeve to show a some brightly colored Native American looking eagle.

"Pretty tuff huh?" Soda questioned.

Soda looked up from around his place on the floor. I shook my head. I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Don't get any ideas." Ya here me?" I pointed my finger at him.

"Awe relax, see Darry. Soda has no need to be a pirate. He's the cowboy." Two-Bit slapped Soda on the back. "I hope you can ride girls like you can horses."

"What's he talking about?" I asked Soda.

Soda shrugged sinking deeper into the couch. He was shooting Two-Bit a reprimanding look.

"Sodapop!" I raised my voice.

"It was only once. See every one knew I used to ride and well they just kept nagging me so I did." Soda looked up with those eyes. I hated how he had me wrapped around his finger. "I couldn't let everyone down. Besides I won some money!" He pulled out a wad of cash.

It was cases like this where I hated to put my foot down but this wasn't my rules this was Dad's rules. I with held most of my parent's rules. It worked for me and I knew it'd work for them. I shook my head angrily at him. "What time do you get off?"

"Three." He answered.

I nodded. "You need to get straight back here and in your room and no TV for a week."

I turned around and heard laughter. I'm sure he gave my some type of gesture but I didn't really care. I picked up my tool belt and left.

I was happy that the air was decently cool. It was a nice break from the skin boiling hot weather. "You hear the boss is lying off people." Jake hammered down part of his bundling. "Olsen and Martin just got the boot."

Olsen and Martin were old, bossy and senile. It wasn't a big surprise that they would be fired. "Curtis."

I looked up at my foreman. "Yes, Sir?"

"The boss needs to see you, now." He spit off the side of the roof and grinned at me. I was really starting to hate him.

"Sure thing" I drove the nail hard into the roofing before climbing down the latter. I entered the trailer which was the make shift office today.

"Yes sir?" I wiped my hands nervously on the side of my pants. I couldn't loose this job. The bills from Pony's stay in the hospital were pilling up. Not to mention Soda had to get stitches last week from a run in with some socs.

The boss grinned at my nervousness. I guess he had the senses of a blood hound that was hot on a trail. "Take a seat son." He gestured to chair in front of his desk.

God, I needed this job. I took a sharp intake a breath. What now, I could get that bar tending job. It worked nights but it'd be my only option.

"Son, you're one of my best workers. I know you've had a lot of trouble these past nine months so I understand if you can't. This job offer if good money but there is no telling if it rains or something when it will get done. It's an estimated ten to twelve days. Dallas."

"I thought I was going to get fired." I breathed a sign of relief.

My boss laughed. He stroked his silver beard. "You have three days to give me your answer."

I had to take the job. I just needed to clear it with the state. See if Pony and Soda could possibly stay with the Mathews. The state was hard to deal with of course Mrs. Mathews said yes right away but the state was tricky. I had to make it look as if I had everything together and this job was just icing on the cake. So pretty much I need to prove I needed it but not look too needy.

A simple phone call would have been easy; it should have been easy. Soda and Pony seemed to be wrestling all around. I could exactly tell them to knock it off. No matter how many gestures and stern looks I couldn't get their attention. I hung up the phone with the state.

"Ow." Pony was completely submerged under Soda.

"Holler uncle." Soda demanded.

"Soda, you're hurting him."

Soda released him. "Sorry Pony." Pony shrugged it off.

"Look guys I need to call the doctors, and then we'll go for pizza alright? Soda aren't you supposed to be in your room?" I called over my shoulder as I dialed a number for the doctors. He ignored me; instead he sat on the couch with a bag of chips. The little brat.

I scheduled the check up. I was going to have to get one for them before I left. The state wanted their records. I was going to have to take Pony out of school a little early but I guess we were going to have to deal with it. "Alright guys. Let's go."

We piled into the car. Soda wanted to drive some how I got stuck in the middle. I rubbed my temples. "Sodapop! The speed limit it 35 not 55."

"It more fun if we go fast. Right Pony?"

Pony nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Slow down, or pull over!"

"Okay." He muttered. He slowed down.

I liked the little pizza place. It kind of had one of those families like atmospheres but at the same time a lot of kids hung out here. Plus, it was a break from the Dingo.

"Hi Soda." A little blonde waitress approached our table.

Soda grinned, he sat up straight. "Hey Cindy."

"That was some really nice riding you did the other night. Everyone's talking about tonight?"

Soda paled. "Cindy, do you guys have root beer here?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'll go get you one." She turned around and took off and then ran back to our table. "Can I get anyone else one?"

"She's dumb." Pony said once she walked away from the table.

"Ponyboy!" I started laughing. I had to agree she was. I just wouldn't have been so blunt about it in public.

"Alright guys, listen to me for a minute." I said once we had our pizza. "I have to go away for a while. I'm going to Dallas to put a roof on some company. You guys are going to stay with the Mathews for a while."

"I don't need a baby sitter." Soda said, picking the mushrooms off his pizza.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do I doubt that? The state thinks you need one. I need you guys to please be good for her. Promise me you will."

Soda shrugged. "Sure."

"How long?" Pony asked.

"Ten to twelve days."

"We need to go to the doctors tomorrow too. At two."

Soda's (P.O.V)

"Soda, I don't like Darry leaving." Pony admitted.

I had been starring at the clock for the past thirty minutes. I turned over to face him. "Awe, Pone don't worry about it. It just for a little while besides we'll throw a big party!"

He shuffled a stiff laugh. "We have to stay at the Mathews."

"She works more than Darry, besides she doesn't have to know about it."

Pony just shrugged. "Hey, Pony I gotta leave again. You going to be alright?" I asked.

He nodded. "Don't let Darry catch you."

"Thanks for not telling." I threw the covers over and put on a pair of jeans. I grabbed hold of the window and slid out the window. I had to creep around the side of the house where Darry's window was. I hadn't been caught the last two times. I ran down the street to find Steve's car.

"Hey, what took so long?" He asked.

"I was talking to Pony."I answered.

"Isn't it past the kid's bed time?"

We pulled onto Peterman's cove. It was a place where we met the socs to drag race. The roads near there were country roads and there was barely any police. Steve and I stepped out of the car the Brumlys were already there along with Buck. There was something different too, junk ie cars.

I bit my lip down this wasn't going to be good. I stepped out of the car and pulled my sweatshirt tight around me.

"Change of plans grease." Nick grinned. "Unless you're chicken."

"He's no chicken shit back." Buck said. He was accompanied by his usual bottle of Jack Daniels.

I lit up a cigarette. "What do you have mind?"

"Gut race. We start at the south end and we end there." He pointed to the drop off the road."

"You have a deal." I flicked my ashes at him.

Steve grabbed my collar and pulled me close to him. "Make sure after you get out, you make the run for it to my car. I don't want to deal with the fuzz tonight."

I grinned. "Don't worry about it."

We got into the old junkers. I felt my heart beat faster. This is what I lived for, the rush of things. One of Nicks friends stood before are cars with a yellow flag he spun it three times around his head. Then his arm went down the flag following. I stepped hard on the gas. There was one thing I did know. I wanted Nick to wallow in his own pity. I was a head of his for a minute but then he moved a head of me. I caught up with his. It was always cowardly to be behind in a gut race. The ledge was coming close. My air was pushed in the back of my throat. That's when I saw Nick bail. One, Two, Three I counted out loud. The opened my door and tucked under. I hit the pavement hard. I felt something cut into my cheek but I had won! I rolled over and watched the car go over the ledge. That's when I remembered what Steve said. I got up. Nick had made his way into his friend's car. I ran into Steve's car.

"Soda, you nailed him! He fucking kicked dirt in his face!" He was screaming.

I leaned back into my seat and laughed. Now came the second part, Buck's and awards.


	2. purple

Bad move Sodapop, bad, bad, bad, bad move. Not only did this stuff not come out but now Darry was going to know that I was out. I slapped my hands over my forehead. How was I going to get out of this one? My uniform, I grabbed my DX hat and combed all my hair back. There we go. I slid out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Hey, Soda, breakfast is ready." I walked into the kitchen and sat down. "You don't look so good." Darry studied me for a minute. "You feel alright?"

"Ruff night." I mumbled quickly before Darry wanted to feel my forehead.

He raised his eye brows at me. "What do you mean ruff night?"

It was one of those times where I needed a smoke. I couldn't lie to Darry and get away with it. "I didn't get much sleep." That was the truth. After Bucks I got about three hours of sleep and the night before only a couple of hours.

"Why?" He was pushing for an answer now.

"Pony and I don't want you to leave." I answered. "We talked about it, we don't have a lot of information and what if the boss wants you to continue going out of town for projects."

"These projects don't happen too often and I gave you all the information that I had."

"What if Pony starts to have nightmares, or what if I get sick, I don't want Mrs. Matthews by my side or worse when she works it will be Two-Bit and Jenny what happens if you hurt yourself."

Darry rubbed his temples. "Soda, it's just for a few weeks, everything will be alright. You'll have the number to my hotel you can call me if anything happens."

I dug myself into a hole because now I was really beginning to feel like Pony felt last night. I was to hot about Darry leaving now. Although Mrs. Matthews has no rules and well that had possibilities.

The best thing about winning a race or a game of chicken was that it gets around really fast and everyone wanted to come in and hear my story. I had wont thirty dollars at that game last night. The after party was real fun too. Steve had a couple of drinks, we played a few rounds of poker and that cute little server from the pizza place sat in my lap all night and gave me a few memories of her on my neck.

"Look, Frankie, it's the little Grease Monkey that cheated my brother last night."

I heard the voices and spun around real fast. I knew I couldn't start stuff at work but hell; I was no cheater well not at racing at least. There were two guys standing there. They looked real tuff.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah grease." The bigger one leaned over the counter. "You're Darry's little brother?"

"Yeah, so I'd watch you."

The other guy laughed. "No, kid you better watch, if you fuck with my brother every again. Infect I'd start watching your back right now."

"Can't believe Darry threw his life away on trash like that." The bigger one said.

"Hey greaser, remember watch your back." They knocked pyramid of soda bottles over sending the packs to the ground and exploding

Assholes, they got into their pretty little car and drove away real fast.

"What the hell?" My boss Rusty came out of the office.

"Some assholes from the other side of town." I explained.

"Pieces of shit!" He muttered. "I'll go get a broom."

Darry's (P.O.V)

I put my feet up on the table. Sometimes I had to check my license just to know what my age was again. This time I was actually worried. Soda had called and informed me that he was going to a party with Steve and then hung up before I could get my normal information. I didn't have to really worry too much about Soda but I'd liked to at least know where he was at.

"Ponyboy!" I hollered. I had been checking over his math homework. He had gotten it all correct. Pony emerged out of the bathroom with a towel pulled tight around his waist. I was going to have to tell the doctor to put him on a scale. I swear sometimes I think his waist was the size of my arm. "It's all correct."

"Thanks, Darry." He smiled.

"Good, job kiddo." I was still trying with our relationship, I figured the only way to keep our promise to Soda was to ease up on him a little or give him praise. I needed to do it anyways.

Jailhouse Rock was airing for about the fifth time this week. Why not I figured it was a lot better than watching the damn Beatles. I flipped the channel again to watch the reply of the game that I missed.

"Night Darry!" Pony hollered from inside his room.

"Good night." I replied not bothering to take my eyes off the replay of the game. What a shitty play. I shook my head. I swear sometimes I think I had better skills than the damn Cowboys anyways. I glanced over at the clock it was only ten thirty. I shrugged and went back to the game.

A scream from down the hall pulled me away from the game. I jumped to my feet. This hasn't happened in a while. I ran down the hall and barged into Pony's room. He was sprawled out on his bed with his chest heaving up and down.

"What happened?" I asked easing myself on his bed. I knew what had just happened.

"Bad dream." He muttered.

"You remember it?" I raked my fingers through his hair.

He nodded. "You didn't come back. The state came in and took us only it wasn't the state; it was the army looking people. You died and the took me and Soda to some weird boot camp and we couldn't see each other and Mom and Dad and Johnny and Dally were after us for some reason. Then your ghost was angry."

I shook my head. I really didn't understand what ever he just mumbled out of his mouth. The only thing I did know for sure was that he had a crazy imagination. I brushed my thumb over his temple. "Baby, come on now you know none of that is going to happen."

"Planes crash!" he protested. "That's how Buddy Holly and the Big Bopper died. And we would get separated if that happened. You could get hurt working there too."

Thank you so much for those lovely thought. "No plane is going to crash, you and Soda aren't going anywhere and the worse that could happen is I could pull a muscle and that's been done before so it's not the end of the world."

Pony looked at me with big eyes the spool of his imagination was beginning to unwind. "I don't want to go to the doctors." He said for the sake of saying something.

I laughed. "Well you're going and you're skinny ass is getting weighed." I pushed the hair out of his face. "Mrs. Mathews is going to think I don't feed you."

"I'm not that bad."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Good night kid."

"What's going on?" Soda's voice filled the room.

I looked over and saw him standing in the door with a white undershirt and his DX hat on. I checked it the clock. It wasn't twelve yet. "Where have you been?"

Soda shrugged. "Over Steve's."

"Soda's back, I'm turning in."I put my hand in Pony's head and squeezed. "Happy thoughts, no more nightmares."

Out of the entire family I think I hate going to the doctors the most. I still do but I had to admit, I liked Doctor Mike. He was an older man but he didn't look at Pony and Soda's bruised and then look at me like I did something wrong. He treated me like equal not some stupid kid. Pony flipped through a magazine. Soda was the one on the table he was swinging his legs back and forth. He was covered in oil.

"Soda, take your hat off."

He stopped kicking my leg. "Why he's not going to check my head."

"He may want to." I mumbled. "It's in the way, and out of respect."

"I'll have hat hair and the nurses are cute." He began to sing.

"Just do it." I argued over his singing. Pony let out a giggle. I looked down at him.

"Pony, Soda hopped down of the table. Go first."

Pony just shrugged and hopped up.

I would have told argued but the Doctor walked in.

"I was wondering why all the nurses were arguing over who gets to take room 301'S temperature." Doctor Mike walked. He shuffled through some papers. "How you doing, Darrel?"

"Pretty good."

"You the first victim?" He asked Pony. "You look like you grew a few inches."

Pony smiled a little and nodded. He just did the normal doctor stuff. "How's school?" He asked as he took Pony's blood pressure.

"Okay. I guess school's school."

Doctor Mike laughed. "You still run track?"

Pony nodded. "Yeah."

"Step over to the wall so I can measure you." I watched him measure Pony. "He grew two inches since I saw you last. He's perfectly healthy."

"Can you possibly weigh him?" I asked. "He's lost weight when he was sick a little while ago. He just looks too skinny."

Pony was glaring at me. I knew he hated when I said he was too small. Doctor Mike weighted him. "He's thin, but he's alright. I doubt he's going to gain that weight back, him being active and all. Really he's the same weight he just grew up and not round."

"You're turn, Soda." I nudged Soda gently. He hopped up on the table.

He took Soda's pulse and then reached for the light for Soda's eyes and ears. "I need you to take your hat off."

I raised my eyebrows as an I told you so. Soda blanched and Pony grew stiff beside me. Soda rested his hand on top of the bill of his hat and then yanked it off. I nearly hit the roof when I saw his hair.

Doctor Mike laughed. "Purple, that's an interesting hair color."


	3. el salvaje

"Purple! Purple!" Darry slammed his fist into the steering wheel. "Are you serious? What in the hell made you dye your hair purple!" He had asked that question fifteen times already. "Steve decided to get tattoos and earrings so you find a need to catch up with him and dye your hair purple!"

I was never more glad that Pony was in-between me and Darry.

"Do you realize how fucking ridiculous you look?"

"I think I look good." That was stupid especially since I can count the times on my finger that Darry was angry enough to say fuck.

"No you look like you should be in the circus! I don't what you were thinking! Is this why you stayed out all night. Sodapop Patrick let me tell you something, if you're afraid to show me what you did to yourself chances are you shouldn't do it!"

I rolled my eyes, it would just be better to let Darry finish out his rant. "I wasn't afraid. I just didn't want to see you over react."

"Over react huh? You just made me look like a fool in front of the only man who doesn't think we are a bunch of no good hoods."

"Why does purple hair make you a hood?"

"That's what people think; people don't look at teenage kids with abnormal hair color and not think they are messed up in the head." Darry pulled into the store.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're getting dye and dying your hair back to a normal color." He hollered.

"No!" Now, I was pist. Pony looked up at me with wide eyes. "I like my hair and I'm keeping it! You didn't say nothing about Pony dying his hair blonde! Now look at him its half blonde hair brown."

"That's different!" Pony screamed. "I had no choice and I didn't want to!"

Darry drove away from the store. He put his arm around Pony. "Thanks Soda, I really needed that memory to come back."

I glanced over at Pony. That was a really cheap shot. "Pony, I'm sorry. Come on don't cry!"

"I'm not the ball baby." He spat.

"Knock it off both of you. You're giving me a headache." Darry shouted.

When we got home. I ran inside, I was sick of being in a car with Darry. I was sick on being in the same space with Darry. Right now the only thing I wanted to do was have a good time and shake Darry and his big mouth off.

"He found out!" Steve looked up from the couch at my hatless head.

"He ain't happy." I said and right as I said that Darry and Pony came in.

"Soda, your room!"

I obeyed, I hated being in my room especially alone. It was one thing to sleep in here but I wasn't a little kid I didn't need to be put in time out. I turned on the radio and lay down on my bed. It was my hair and I can make my own decisions about it. Steve walked in he turned the radio up and faced it toward the door.

"I want to ride some broncos tonight let's go down to the stables." Steve didn't say anything back. I sat up. "You know what it's my hair, who does he think he is telling me how to wear it. I don't holler at him because he wears it short."

Steve laughed he lit up a cigarette. "We need to get back at those socs for our store."

"Have to do it while Darry's gone. I'm probably grounded even longer."

Darry's (P.O.V)

"Sodapop, come help me with the dishes." I hollered.

"Why can't Pony?"

I rolled my eyes. Why does he have to be so difficult? "Because he's studying."

Soda emerged out of his room. "I'll dry."

I tossed him the towel. "How was the party last night?"

"Fine." He answered.

"Soda, when you decided to dye your hair, you weren't drunk were you?"

"No."

There was times when I hated not being able to be the tuff big brother, sometimes I down right hated being their guardian. I remember being seventeen and my friend's big brothers and sisters would buy them beer. I have to punish when they made that mistake. "What about drugs?"

"No!" Soda looked up at me. "I don't do that! What would make you think that?"

"I'm not really sure maybe the fact that you have purple hair."

"What does the color of my hair have to do with being on drugs?"

I threw down the pot that I was rinsing off. That stupid stain from soup last month was never going to come out. "Sodapop, it's not a clean image it's something hoods do that's how people are going to look at you."

"I'm a greaser people already think I'm a hood."

"There are a thousand other greasers, dying your hair an abnormal color only makes you look like a hood." I tried to explain.

"I don't care what other people think." He growled. "When the state comes I'll wear a hat."

"What's this all about? It's like you and Steve can't stay out of trouble. You're getting in fights, racing, riding horses or mutilating your bodies. It has to stop Sodapop."

"I'm grounded for a really long time aren't I?" Soda asked.

"Two weeks."

"I don't think it's fair, you can tell me not to go to parties and fight but you shouldn't be able to tell me what I can and can't do to my body!"

I sighed. "Soda, just go to bed."

"I ain't tired."

"Because falling asleep in the car today and those circles under your eyes mean nothing."

"Exactly!" Soda stormed to the living room turning the TV up to prove his point.

Soda (P.O.V)

I turned the TV off around one. I grabbed my jacket and then ran down the street and climbed into Steve's car.

"They are riding at Slash J's, says they will put bets on you and some wild broncos but you gotta keep quite."

I nodded. "Let's go."

Before I knew I had chaps on. I was being lowered on a horse called el salvaje. I grabbed a tight hold on the reins. The bets had been places I had to stay on these things for a solid three minutes to get money.

The mayor was feisty pretty as could be but full of spite. I wrapped my hand around the reins. "Go"

The wall went up and El Salvaje went bucking and running like a fire was underneath her. She began to spin. The next think I knew I was side ways on the settle.

I could hear the crowd going nuts. Some drunken idiot was screaming that I was going to get my head stomped on. I yanked hard on the horn of the settle and brought myself up. I would have stayed on too but the horse bucked from the front and I wasn't fully balanced yet. I pulled tight on the reins and pissed her off real bad. I flew from the horse and landed hard against the fence. I felt something dig deep into my skin.

"Holy shit! I thought you were going to die!" I wasn't about to open my eyes. Steve hauled me to my feet. "You lasted Soda, we got our money!"

I felt dizzy I was seeing tiny dots of red. That's when I realized the dots were blood. I looked at my arm. "Steve, I'm hurt."

"Come on let's get you home!" The excitement from his voice was no longer their.

"Let's tell Darry we went out for a smoke and I landed a hand spring wrong." I said. I felt like I was going to pass out. I was bleeding all over myself and Steve's car.

We pulled into the street and parked. Once we got inside our gate. I dropped down into the gas. Steve threw the biggest rock he could find to rattle the gate and then went screaming inside for Darry."

I could see the dots only this time they weren't blood. They were blurs of color.

"Soda, what happened?" Darry asked there was something funny in his voice. He took my arm.

I hissed. "That hurts."

"Yeah I guess so. Soda you're bleeding like crazy. Steve get me a towel and the keys to my truck."

"Darry, I moaned, I think I'm going to pass out."

"No, Soda talk to me." He picked me up like a loaf of bread and stuck me in the car. "Where do we live?"

"5290 Bass Street, Tulsa Oklahoma."

"Phone number."

I couldn't answer I just groaned.

"Stay calm baby, we're almost there."

I came so close to passing out in the car that Darry had to carry me into the emergency room. I ended up with stitches and one very painful shot. It wasn't until four that we left.

"Soda call into work tomorrow. Tell them you need at least two days off."

"Okay." I answered. I felt awful not only did I lie but Darry wasn't off his rocker like was previously. So he wasn't yelling at me or anything. He was going to have to get up soon and go to work. Even Pony was awake when we got home. He was in the chair and Steve was on the couch watching TV.

"Ponyboy Michel what are you doing up at this hour?" Darry snapped.

"I heard all the commotion and by the time I got up you guys left. I wanted to make sure Soda was okay."

"Well he's fine. Come on you two!" he guided us down the hall way into our room. "Pony, you need to be real careful of Soda's arm, alright?"

Pony nodded. "Good night."

I couldn't put my arm around Pony. I needed to keep my arm on my stomach when I slept. Darry made sure that my arm was propped up. He even put pillows between me and Pony.

"You need anything?" He asked as he gently combed his fingers through my hair.

I shook my head. "I'm okay."

"Alright, you holler if you need anything, and Soda, next time you get the urge to practice your back hand springs, please do it away from the fence."


	4. brass knuckles

I looked at the clock, they had fallen asleep. I sort of wanted them to sleep through this. It wasn't easy. Soda had said earlier that if when Mom and Dad went on their trips it was no big deal. Me going off to college no big deal but things had changed. We were always being threatened to be torn apart they just didn't like the idea of me leaving. To tell the truth, I didn't like leaving them much. Sure they drove me nuts but I loved them like crazy. I was going to worry myself gray not knowing where they were at all times. I sighed it was time to take them to the Mathews. I had them load their bags in the truck earlier; I was going to lock up the house and put a key in the mailbox. I ran outside and open the doors to the house, gate and truck. I hadn't really carried Soda except in a fireman carry but I figured I still could.

I got him in the truck no problems then it was Pony, he was a pain in the ass to get up in the morning but was a real light sleeper. I picked him up easily; he was light as a feather. I got into the truck and began to drive. It wasn't long before Soda sprung awake.

He swayed still full of sleep. "What's going on?"

"We're on our way to the Matthews."

"How'd we get here?"

I smirked. "I carried you." I pulled into the Matthews house. Mrs. Matthews was walking in. I guess she had to work late. I waved from inside the car. She smiled and waved back. Soda shook Pony awake.

"Let's go Pony, we have to say good bye to Darry."

Pony sat up swaying a little as people do when they are still asleep.

"Come on boys, you probably want to get to bed, it's really late." She said.

"Bye Darry!" Soda leaned in and gave me a hug.

I buried my face in his hair. "Be good, okay. No more funny hair color, and horse taming."

"Alright" He muttered.

"Come here you." I pulled Pony in. "Keep your grades up, and use that head."

"Okay." He said quietly.

"Alright guys, be good, listen to Mrs. Matthews."

"Boys that couch folds out." She looked up me. "They will have Jenny's room tomorrow. She can bunk with me."

I shook my head. "They are okay on the couch; they fell asleep on me earlier."

"Darry" She took my hand. "Honey, they will be fine. I promise."

She handed me a cup of coffee. "I have the papers in case of an emergency. I make Pony go to bed at ten on school nights." I scratched my head. "Here's money, thank you so much for doing this."

"Anytime, and don't you worry, we'll have fun."

I smiled and went out to the living room. Soda and Pony were snuggled on the couch bed. I adjusted the covers and left. They'll be fine Darry. I told myself.

Soda's (P.O.V)

I hadn't been paying to the girls who were watching me barrel race until I stepped off of Sparky. The kid I just beat shook his head at me.

"Wow!" The blonde said. "You're really good."

"Thank you doll." I put my foot up over the fence and leaned over.

"Yeah, he's almost as good as Dallas Winston." Sylvia snapped her gun. She dyed her hair. That's why I didn't recognize her. She looked better blonde but I wasn't going to say anything. "It's a real shame Dallas was no where near as good lookin' as you."

"My name is Jill." The blonde said.

"I'm Soda!" I shook her hand.

"Oh I know who you are. Hey if Nick doesn't rearrange your face you should give me a call. We could have a good time."

She was one of those girls. Two-Bit's kind of girls where you do them and leave them. "I'm sure we could. I have to go." I grabbed Sparky by the reins. In return he nipped at me. I usually bring something for the horses and they know it but I didn't today and that pissed them off that and Sparky was senile. He wasn't real friendly with anyone but a select few. I shook my head; he still wasn't as good as Mickey.

I unsaddled spark once I got him in his stall. "Sodapop!" Steve's voice filled echoed in the back of the barn.

"How do you feel about Buck's tonight?"

"Bucks? I don't I promised Pony that we'd hang out. I ain't about to take him there."

Steve rolled his eyes. He spit on the ground. He knew me well enough that he wasn't going to protest. "Well, it's Saturday night?"

"Ya'll can come over my place since Darry locked up his. Watching my sister and Pony is almost as entertaing as a movie."

For some strange reason Two-Bit's sister had it in for Pony. If she wasn't kicking him and making him chase her, she was batting her eyelashes at him and it irritated the hell out of Pony. It was actually really funny.

We trouped back to the Matthews and sat on the floor to play poker. "Where's Jenny?" I asked.

Two-Bit shrugged. "I don't know."

"Aren't you supposed to be watching her?"

Two-Bit shrugged again. "So we playing with real money or pretzels and Oreo's?"

"Pony you want in?" I asked. He was lying on the couch starring at the TV.

Pony rolled down off the couch landing on the floor with a loud thud. "Sure."

I pounced on him just because I could. "Say mercy!"

"Soda, I'll burn you if you don't get off me!" He shouted.

"Me-ERCY" I sang out loud.

"Flatter him Ponyboy." Steve demanded.

"Fine." Pony grumbled. "Mercy."

Steve started laughing. "What?" I looked back at Pony.

"He just gave you the finger."

"You better not let Darry see that. He'll cut those fingers off." I warned wondering where he picked up giving the finger."

We were half way into our game when there was knocking at the door. "I got it." Pony said. I heard voiced and then suddenly Tim appeared.

"You two!" He pointed to me and Steve. "Come with me."

Steve and I looked at each other. Tim wasn't exactly someone we wanted to just trail off with. Especially when he was like this. Steve went and I followed. "What's this about?"

"That shit head you raced a little while ago just slashed my tires and left me this." He passed Steve and envelope. Steve went white.

"That punk tried to blame it on us!" Steve shouted.

"Angie saw them leave that how I knew it wasn't you two. Or you'd both be ten feet under."

"Don't you mean six?" I asked.

Tim scowled. "No, I mean ten."

"If those fuckers show around here, you tell them they picked the wrong people to mess with."

I folded my arms. "Don't worry Tim, I'll get them good."

"I ain't talking about you racing your little cars or ponies. I want it engraved on them."

I had never seemed Tim more pist than he was right now. "Darry ain't around for the rumble."

"Good, old Darry may have a fit when he finds out this rumble may be more than skin." He turned on his heels and headed to his Junker of a car.

"Steve?" I asked as Tim's wheels screeched.

"Yeah?"

"How come his tires weren't popped?"

Steve dropped the butt of his cigarette. "He just got that new Pontiac remembers. That piece e of shit he was driving is his old Dare."

I looked at the ground. That'd explain, when greasers got nice cars we didn't want no body touching them. I jumped off Steve's porch and started walking down the street; for some reason I didn't want to go back. Steve followed. He handed me a weed. "You think he ment it when he said more than skin fights."

"No clue but I wouldn't put it pass Tim."

"We got to get our hands on some brass knuckles or something."

"Let's go visit Slash J."

There was one good thing about Buck and Slash J. There were always willing to help you out. One can guess that Slash wasn't his real name and one can guess where he got it."

"What do you need boys? I got a couple of pistols."

"No nothing like that. I was hoping maybe to get some brass." He pulled a cigarette out of his case and lit it. Then I realized it wasn't a cigarette. Grass smelt good, not that I needed. He passed the joint to Steve. Steve took a small hit. I knew that wasn't his first time doing it either.

"Pay me later boys." He threw two sets of brass knuckles on his desk.

I never really held brass knuckles before. They felt heavy in my hand for some reason. I wanted to knock someone out. I wanted to get in a fight. I felt like an Italian gangster, or like I was in the mob. I grinned at Steve. "Those socs really don't know what's coming!"


	5. bruise and weed

Soda's (P.O.V)

I looked down guilty at my hands. They had to call Mrs. Matthews to come pick us up. We got caught rumbling with the socs. They had taken the brass knuckles that I had. I was stiff sitting next to Steve. The socs parents had already gotten them. Tim and his boys were thrown in jail, for the night; they argued with the fuzz. I was wishing I had a cigarette right now.

"HEY THERE JAIL BIRDS!" Two-Bit had a big sloppy grin on his face. "We got you guys just in time. They were thinking about taking you back. You know, I can't see Soda in jail. He drops the soap to much." Two-Bit winked.

Steve's eyes grew wide. "Shut the hell up."

Steve shuffled out of the holding cell over to his father. Two-Bit slugged his arm over my shoulders. "Don't worry, my Ma is more freaked out that Darry will never trust her than, you fighting."

I walked out into the hall way. I saw Mrs. Matthews standing there. I hung my head. "I'm really sorry."

She raked her fingers through my hair. "Sodapop, you're a mess. Let's go home and get you cleaned up."

I sat in the chair. I was able to clean myself up but she insisted on doing it. The sponged off my face. "You're beautiful face; it's going to be bruised."

I smiled. "It's alright." Those socs really did a number on us. We got revenge with the help of Tim."Get you're butt in bed, stay there. Darry will shoot me if anything else happens to you."

I jumped into bed and put an arm around my brother. He pulled away. "Pony?"

"Leave me alone," He mumbled into his pillow.

"Why, what'd I do?"

He didn't answer. I rolled over. "Fine, be like that."

Darry's P.O.V

I sat back picking the phone up for the first time in a while. I could hear the thunder crashing outside. I looked at Jake and shook my head. My body was recovering from the work of two days ago. The boss worked us like we were dogs. We worked in the rain but now that is was storming we couldn't. How nice of him, it didn't matter if we got pneumonia but at least he didn't want us to get struck by lightening. I rubbed a hand over my eyes. They should be off about now. I dialed the number to the Matthews.

"Mathews Residence." Pony's voice came on the phone.

"Miss me yet?" I asked, last time he told me no.

"Hi, Darry!" He voice seemed to perk up a little bit.

"Hi kiddo. How you doing?"

"Okay, I got an A on that math test." He answered my next question.

"That's good. Where's Soda?"

"He went out with Steve."

"Has he caused anymore trouble?" I needed to talk to Soda. He couldn't lie to me but Pony could look at me in the face and lie.

"I wouldn't know." Pony grumbled.

"Is Mrs. Matthews there?" I asked.

"No, work but Jenny is." He is said with fake enthusiasm. "When are you coming home?"

I bit my lip. "Look, Pony not for a while, there are thunderstorms and we can't work in storms they are suggested for the rest of this week."

"You mean," Pony's voice cracked. "You're going to be gone for another week!" He was angry now.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm sorry."

"But Darry! No, can't you come home for a while then?"

"You know I can't"

"That's not fair." His voice cracked again and I heard sniffling.

"Ponyboy are you crying?"

"No, "That's what I mean by bold face lying. He was clearly starting to cry.

"Baby," I was surprised by his actions. "What's going on?"

"Nothing,"Pony answered.

"Ponyboy, you don't cry for no reason."

"I want you to come back."

I collapsed back in my chair. I felt guilty not being there. "It's just for another week."

"I want my own bed, in my own house. I want your rules. And I'm sick ok Jenny following me around."

"Look little man, hotel rooms aren't fun either, but we just have to deal with it. This was too much money to pass up. I promise, when I get home me, you and Soda will do something."

"Okay," He sniffed.

"Alright, no more crying." I said.

"Okay."

There was one thing I absolutely couldn't take and it was my brother's crying. I felt like I wasn't doing my job and with me being so far away I knew there was nothing I could do to for Pony. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"I'll be home soon, baby." I hung the phone up.

Soda's (P.O.V)

I twisted on the stool. I was starting to get bored. I was still trying to think of what we could do with the girls tonight. Steve and I had to lay low, after fighting with the socs; we were in big trouble with the fuzz. It was a good think only Tim and the soc were fighting dirty. The fuzz didn't see our brass knuckles; any longer with the socs and I might of brought them out. I drummed my fingers on the counter. Steve and I picked up two college girls. There were a little weird buy they were from California. I guess we weren't used to their ways. We also told these girls we were twenty one. I got the beer last night. I drummed harder and that's when the idea sprung into my mind. I pulled out my keys and grinned when I saw rust color key. I had the key to the house.

Steve walked in with a big sloppy grin on his face. "Guess who I picked up."

I looked over. There stood Angel and Flower. I wasn't sure if Flower was her real name but my name was Soda who was I to judge. "Hello ladies." I winked. "So if you guys want, you can come back to my house tonight." I scribbled down the address and directions from the hotel and handed it to Flower.

She tucked her long brown hair behind her ear. "Thank you." We watched them walk away.

"I could watch that girl walk all day." Steve took a sip of his coke.

I shook my head. Evie broke it off with him not that long ago. She was still upset about it. I think it hurt his ego being dumped so instead he had to get with every girl there was. "I'm telling you, man." He started. "That Flower girl she'd give it to you in a heart beat. Even if she knew you were seventeen."

"I supposed." I answered wishing someone would come need gas.

"Buddy, you have to let go of her, I let go of Evie and I've never been happier."

"Maybe we ought to invite Two-Bit and Pony over."

"Two-Bit's going to Buck's place with Kathy. Pony's a little young for what these girls have in mind."

I looked at Steve giving him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" Pony had been to parties with us, I even took him along with Sandy and me a few times. It wasn't like he hadn't seen anything before. He heard enough of Two-Bit's stories to know what boy's and girls do when the doors close.

"Nothing, how do you suppose we make these girls believe that we are living twenty one if you bring a kid around?"

He had a good point and I did want to have some fun. Pony did have some hard feelings. I'd work on what's bugging him Saturday. "You have a point."

Two-Bit and Tim ended up coming over later in the night. I had Flower in my lap and a beer in my hand. I really didn't like the stuff so even after an hour I was still on my first one. Unlike everyone else who was hammered.

"Here, I got something you may like Tim." Angel said.

She brought out some type of colored glass thing. "What's that?" I asked.

Flower ran her fingers though my hair. "Silly, it's a bowl or a pipe."

"Jesus, I never thought I'd smoke pot, in Darry's living room." Tim laughed.

I felt myself go numb. I knew what pot was. The stuff began to smell up the living room. I just never saw it smoked out of a bowl before. They normally smoked it out of a joint at the parties I went too. Tim passed the bowl and a match to Steve. Steve took a hit and gave it to Two-Bit. They both smoked it. I wondered if it was their first time. I could have guess it wasn't Two-Bit's first. He handed the bowl it to Flower. Darry would kill me. He had a strict drug rule. I knew he never did it. He gave both me and Pony a long talk about it. It resulted in we'd be skinned if he ever found out. I honestly think he meant the skinning part too. Flower looked down at me.

"Let's do a shot gun." She took a long hit of the stuff and stared at me before blowing it out. I had no clue what a shot gun was.

Steve and Two-Bit laughing. "Soda, you have to open your mouth for a shot gun." Tim said.

"Let's show him Flower." Flower took another hit from the bowl. Angel leaned over and their mouths touched. Flower blew her smoked into Angel's mouth. I dropped my beer. The guys all starred at each other wide eyes. I leaned over and tried to pick up my beer.

"Here Soda, have another one." Tim handed me another beer.

"I'm moving to California." Two-Bit said.

"You chicks sure ain't like the ones we have here." Tim said.

"Here take a hit and blow it in my mouth like we are kissing." Flower handed me the bowl and the matches.


	6. not lost but found

I closed my eyes, I wasn't even sure I wanted to do this. I mean it was something new. I knew being high was different than being drunk. "I ain't even done this before." I admitted. I handed the bowl back to Flower. I realized then that I would rather embarrass myself in front of them, then take on Darry, who I was pretty sure would skin me. I was starring at my hands. Flower leaned over and handed the bowl to Tim. Her face was so close to mine. She pulled my head in closer to her. I went to kiss her; suddenly I got something into my mouth. It burned the back of my throat. I immediately started coughing. I wasn't used it. I figured grass would be just like a cigarette.

Steve patted my back. Everyone was snickering. I smiled. "Wasn't ready for that."

"Looked like you were ready for a something else." Two-Bit grinned.

Flower ran her fingers threw my hair. "You have a bedroom?" She smiled.

I picked her up as I stood. Then dropped her on her feet; I took her by the hand and led her to my room. She shuffled through my records. "You have good taste." Flower said. The Doors filled the room; it was louder than it had to be. She turned around and jumped on me, and knocked me down on the bed. She straddled my hips, and we started kissing.

* * *

I woke up in my bed the next morning alone. I guess the girls had left. I walked to the kitchen. Steve and Two-Bit snickered when I walked in.

"She's sure a screamer." Two-Bit said. "Bout time you got back in the game. "Unless that was you."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up; that was all her." I sniffed the air. "This place sure does smell funny."

"Don't fret; it'll be out before superman gets back." Steve said.

They both began to make fun of me over last night's events. I threw a piece of my cake at the both of them. "Anything going on in the late night? I'm going to see Pony." I felt like I hadn't seen my brother in a while, and I was starting to feel bad about it.

After breakfast we parted ways with Steve. "Ponyboy!" I hollered. Two-Bit slammed the door behind me.

"He's so grumpy." Jenny said coming down the stairs.

I smiled. "Thanks for the warning." I leaned over the couch bed and tickled Pony.

He rolled over. "Go away, Jenny"

"Come on Pony. Get up. We'll go see a movie."

"You don't like the movies."

"There's that new one out. It's supposed to be kind of scary! It's looks tuff." I replied moving my hands to tickle his stomach.

"OW!" Pony flinched. He sat up straight in bed and glared at me.

"Sorry," I grinned and ruffled his hair. "Got get dress, or I'm going to drag you out in your pajamas." I threatened.

He smiled. "Okay give me a minute will ya?"

The rest of the day went smoothly. We actually picked up two girls of course we had to tell them Pony was sixteen but oh well. I looped an arm around my brother shoulders. "You're going to be real smooth with the ladies. When you get older."

"Think so?" Pony asked.

"Of course, you have me teach you everything I know."

He rolled his eyes but laughed. "Shit" I muttered. The soc's older brother and his friend that came into the DX were headed straight toward me.

"Well, well who's the shorty here?" Frankie said. He wasn't bigger than Darry, but he was a big guy. They both were.

I popped the collar to my jacket and grabbed a cigarette from Pony. "My little brother and we ain't asking for trouble."

Brian smirked. "Yeah, wasn't two nights ago that he was sitting in jail."

"Right next to your brother, did he learn to fight from you?"

Brian glared at me. "Yeah, he did."

"So, that's why he's a lousy fighter." I flicked my ashes at him.

Brian made an advance toward me but Frankie stopped him. "Don't, haven't you noticed, that little grease is psycho, he and that other kid killed Bob kid."

Pony's face went red with anger. "White trash! I didn't kill anybody. Bob nearly killed me!" He screamed. He lunged toward Frankie but Brian caught him.

"See told ya, born psycho." Frankie said. "Let him go."

Brian tossed Pony easily to the ground. I bent over and helped him up. "You ever touch my brother again; I'll break your hand."

They both laughed at me hand. "Don't worry greaser, we don't beat up little kids. Just punks like you."

"Nick and his friends loose fair and square! If Nick can't handle it, then he shouldn't challenge me!"

Brian shook his head. "Watch your back grease."

The both walked around us. Then turned around. "Hey greasers, you both might actually be half way to decent if your Daddy would have whipped you a little more!" They started laughing.

"Assholes!" I screamed.

"I want to go home!" Pony tugged on my shirt. "That was a cheap shot, that asshole!"

"Forget him. I'm going to get them both real good tonight and his brother."

"Looks too old to be rumbling with us." Pony commented.

"I think they are older than Darry."

"They ain't stronger."

* * *

"Why aren't we at Bucks?" Steve asked as we crept along the line of cars in a club. I had just played chicken with Nick and won.

"This is soc territory you both have the brass on you right?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." I answered Tim and ignored Steve. I had told him a hundred times why we were here. I was going to make those bastards pay. I found the red mustang. "You two look out." I pulled out my blade and smashed all the tires on the mustang.

"That ain't good enough." Tim said.

"Not done yet." I answered. "Let's get out of here. I need to get Brian's car and I bet it's at his house."

"He has a Charger." Steve blinked. "He just got it two weeks ago. Soda the only miles it had on it was the ones from test driving. Remember that is when Nick actually beat you?"

"And he left it in the drive way like an idiot!" I grinned.

"The lights in the house are out same with the neighbors. Get the bat my trunk get the windshield and haul ass to the car." Tim said.

My palms started to sweat. I didn't want to bash any windows at three in the morning. I remembered what he said. I felt my blood run cold. I was pissed. These stupid socs were going to learn one way or another. I let the windshield have it, and then the other window on my way back to Tim's car.

"Give me a cigarette." I jumped into Tim's car. He peeled out of the drive way.

Steve handed me a smoke. "I need a beer."

We made our way to Bucks' Steve headed off to get a beer and find a Two-Bit. I sat down at the poker table. I had to admit, I loved being at the Mathews. She didn't care what I did, where I went. I loved getting away with murder. There was too much stuff to do, and Darry would never let me do anything.

I dreaded work in the morning. I sat there with my arm hung over the counter and my head down. My boss had yelled at me twice but I didn't really care. I was tired and we weren't busy. My week had been filled with races, girls and horses. God, I loved life; the only part that suck was Nick was a wuss and had Brian and Frankie after us. It got real heated when Nick and five others tried to jump me and Steve. We held them off with broken Pepsi bottles. I heard the bell over the door ring. I brought my head and then dropped it again when I saw it was Steve.

"You sore from that Bronco?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm tired."

"Rest up for tonight." Steve said.

I looked up at him. "Why?" I asked cautiously. It was never good news when Steve wanted me to rest.

"Nick and his crew against me, you shepherds crew and the Brumly." He grinned.

"You know all this fighting we do, we ought to start a gang." I cocked an eyebrow at Steve.

* * *

Darry's (P.O.V)

It was official. I was never moving to Texas, not even if the Cowboys asked me to be part of the team. It just wasn't my cup of tea. I never thought I'd miss my brothers so much either. Soda would like Texas. I pulled up to the Mathews. I knew Soda and Pony would be at school and work but I figured I could get their stuff and leave a note. Mrs. Mathew's car was in the driveway. I got out and rang the door bell.

"Hi honey!" She threw her arms around me at the door. "Come inside. How was Texas?"

"It was okay." I lied. "All work really."

"Well at least you have a few days off."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Were they good for you? You can tell me the truth."

"They were angels." She said as I followed her into the living room. Pony was sprawled out sleeping on the couch bed.

I guess I looked angry because she immediately said. "He had a hundred and two temperature."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He said he didn't feel good last night. His stomach hurt. This morning he had a fever."

I sighed; Pony has missed a lot of school. He couldn't afford to miss much more. Which is why when he had colds, sore throats and any other livable illness he was sent to school, but I couldn't send him with a high fever. I shook Pony's foot. "Hey you!" I watched as his face scrunched up. He stirred for a second; then opened his eyes.

"Hi Darry!" He croaked.

"What's wrong? Don't you feel good?"

He sat up UN steadily. I took him home after about a hundred thank yous to Mrs. Mathews.

"102, you're still warm, baby. I'm going to call the doctor in the morning."

He snuggled underneath the covers. "It's just a stomachache."

"Never knew you were a doctor." I said shutting the door.

This house smelled awful. I took a deep breath. The place smelled like cigarettes. Pony was going to have to start cutting back. "Hi Darry!" Soda barged threw the front door.

"Hi little buddy." I took a good look at him. "Kid, you look terrible."

Soda shrugged just tired, the couch bed wasn't exactly comfortable."

"How long has Pony been sick for?"

Soda's (P.O.V)

I looked up at Darry confused. "I didn't know he was."

Darry starred at me. "What time did you go into work this morning?"

"Same as usual." I answered.

"And you didn't notice your little brother lying next to you in the morning in pain, with a hundred degree temperature." His voice went flat like it always did when he was getting mad.

"I spent the night at Steve's" I lied.

"I see," Darry looked like he wanted to say more but he stopped when Pony came out.

"Will you make soup?" Pony asked.

Darry nodded. "Sure, Soda what do you want for dinner?"

I shrugged. "Whatever you want."

We sat in the kitchen and talked to Darry about his trip. When he asked what we did. I expected Pony to tell him everything, but he didn't. "Guys, I'm doing laundry. If you need or want something get it now."

We both gave Darry a mound of laundry and went back to the TV.

"Ponyboy!" Darry roared suddenly. "What the fuck is this doing in my house?"

Pony and I both sat up. Darry rarely cursed at us. On top of it his voice sounded angrier than grizzly bear just woken from hibernation. He emerged from our room.

"This was on your side of the bed. I knew this house smelled funny!" He held up a small bag of weed.

I felt my throat close completely. It was hard to breath. Pony shook his head. "Darry, that's not mine. I swear!" Pony tripped over his words. "I don't smoke anything but cigarettes."

Darry looked over at me. "It's not mine." I choked out.

"It ain't mine; no one has had the keys to this house but you too. I locked the doors after I left for Texas. It's one of yours. Which one of you is lying to me?" Pony looked at me. I still remained dead silent. You could hear the tick of the clock and out breathing. "I swear I'll tan both of you if I don't get an answer in two seconds."

Pony gulped. "It's not mine." He said. He actually looked like he was going to cry. I knew I had to fess. He didn't feel good as is.

"It's not mine, but it might be one of my friends." I said quietly.

"Ponyboy, go to bed." Darry ordered in a tone I never head him use before.

"Explain yourself; explain to me why you were here, when you were supposed to me at the Mathews." Darry's voice grew with each sentence. "Explain to me why you would let people bring this and smoke it in my house. Explain to me why the hell you would ever do something this stupid. Sodapop, a social worker could have driven by and seen the lights on and stopped to check it out. Or even worse could have found this on her visit. Explain to me why it's still here! Are you smoking this?" He was screaming.

I started shake. I never really feared my brother but right now I did. "I didn't smoke it! It was just a couple of people. We didn't do nothing. It was too late for the social workers to be driving through here. I didn't even know they had that." I stammered.

Darry shook his head at me. "Sodapop, I don't even think I know you anymore. Purple hair, friends with weed. You disobey me, you stay out all night. You were supposed to be at the Mathews, you took advantage of her. You'll apologize to her tomorrow, and then you are grounded for a month. Look me in the eye and promise me you didn't smoke this."

"I'd never smoke that stuff." I said. I was starting to tear up. I really didn't want to.

"The fact that you would take advantage of me being gone and let people smoke this here is a slap in the face. It makes me question your morals that Mom and Dad taught you. Go to bed Sodapop."

I took off down the hall. He didn't need to say the last sentence. It pissed me off more than anything.


	7. not so happy welcome home

"Promise me Ponyboy." Soda whispered pleadingly.

I shut my eyes. This hurt like hell. "Sure, I don't care, but if you get caught. I had nothing to do with this. I thought he was really going to tan us."

I watched Soda grin. He leaped from the window to the bed. "Thanks kiddo, and don't worry. I'm going to stomp the socs that we saw the other night. "You sure you're okay?"

"Sure," I answered. I was, if you take away the excruciating pain in my stomach.

Sodapop ruffled my hair. I felt the outside air filter inside the room. I snuggled under the covers.

Darry's (P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of glass shattering. "Damn it." I groaned. I threw my feet on the floor, and jogged to see which drunken greaser was breaking things at three in the morning. The entire house was black. I flipped the light switch on to the kitchen and found my brother doubled over. "Ponyboy, what's wrong?" His face had gone white.

"I wanted aspirin." He choked out; tears were forming in his eyes. It looked like he had been previously crying.

He didn't just cry for no reason. I stepped around the glass to get to him. I had to kneel down because of how he was bent over. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It hurts, Darry, a lot." He was having trouble breathing.

I looked at the area of where his arms were protecting. "Does this hurt." I pressed slightly on his side.

He screamed and fell forward. "Shit," I muttered. I caught him before he hit the floor. "SODA, GO WARM UP MY TRUNK! GET IT STARTED NOW!" I looked at my brother. "Come on, I have some laundry in the living room. I can't take you to the hospital in your underwear." I picked him up and brought him to the living room.

"Darry, No hospital." He muttered.

I shook my head. "I have too, Pony, I think it's your appendix and it could be serious. SODAPOP, I need to take Pony to the hospital!" Why wasn't he moving. "Hold on."

"Darry no, we don't need him." Pony said. I ran down the hall. He wasn't in his room.

"Where is he?" I asked Pony sliding one of my t shirts over his head. I grabbed a blanket threw it over him and took him to the car.

I went straight to the E.R it was the first time that we didn't have to wait. I stood at his side, when they put a mask over his face. "Count backwards from ten." The doctor ordered. Pony looked scared, in fact I bet I looked scared. The poor kid didn't even know what was going on. I looked down at him as his eyes faltered shut.

"We'll have to ask you to leave now, Mr. Curtis. The surgeon is here."

I stepped out with the other doctor. "Normally, we would run a few tests first, but his appendix needed to be removed immediately. He'll come out and be quite a deal of pain, but you're lucky you didn't wait until morning to bring him here. I guarantee you the appendix would have ruptured."

"People die when that happens?" I asked.

He nodded and slipped back into the operating room. I sat down in the waiting room. This was great, just great. I had one kid on the operating table and another; where the hell was Soda? I rubbed my temples. He was going to give me an ulcer, if I didn't have one already. I looked down, I was going to get one, and he was going to be his ass blistered.

(Soda's P.O.V)

I sat in the holding cell. The officers sat there whispering. I knew one of them felt bad for me. The other didn't seem to care. We got caught fighting, with out brass knuckles, and the worst part is the socs were about to run. Then we got caught, and we all got taken down town.

"Well call social services if you don't want to lock him up." Officer O'Brien said.

"Sir, he's a good kid, just got mixed up. Boy's will be boy's. We can't get a hold of his guardian." Officer Jenkins replied. He smiled slightly at me.

O' Brien shook his head. "Of course you can't get a hold of his guardian. If we could, he wouldn't be sitting here. That's what happens when kids watch kids. Now, take him to cell 416, until we can get a hold of his brother. If we can't come tomorrow, I'm going to lock him up, until his trial and cut that purple hair off."

Jenkins paled. "You know what the punk in 416 did to his last roommates."

"Take him, unless you want me to put him in with the real convicts."

Jenkins growled. He walked over to me. "Come on, I have to put the cuffs back on you." I willingly obeyed Officer Jenkins. He put the cuffs on me. I walked down the hall.

"Sir, can I ask what's wrong with the kid in 416."

"Don't worry, there ain't a person in this world who you can't charm son. He's just had a few problems with the past three roommates."

I frowned. I never wanted anything more than to be home in bed. God, what did I do? "I'll keep trying for your brother."

I went into the cell after I changed. "Who the hell are you?" There was a kid lying down in bed.

"I'll be your roomy for the night, the name's Soda."

The kid growled like a wolf or something. "What the hell kind of name is that."

Darry's (P.OV)

I slammed the phone angrily into the receiver. I was down to my last coins. I checked my watch. I didn't know now if I should be worried, or angry. He was running around out there, but he had been running around all while I was gone.

"Mr. Curtis?" I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I spun around to see a nurse. "Your brother is awake."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I'd have to deal with Soda later. I'd call Steve and Two-Bit in an hour. Pony was lying in bed. His eyes were glossy letting me know that he was doped up still. I couldn't help but grin. "Hey kiddo, how you feeling." I brushed his fingers little.

"Okay," He answered. He was still groggy. He looked around the room. "What happened?"

"Baby, you had to get your appendix removed. They nearly exploded. You never should have tried to wait so long to tell me."

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"Why did you wait so long, if it hurt you so bad?"

He went quite and looked at his hands. "Where's Soda?" He asked.

I bit my lip. "I was hoping you would tell me that."

Pony shook his head. "I don't know."

"Next time your sick, don't wait for Soda to sneak back in to tell me. You understand?" I said.

Pony nodded. He looked a little surprised that I caught on. I wasn't stupid. It didn't take long for me to figure out. I waited until seven to call Steve.

"What?" The voice of Mr. Randle interrupted the ringing.

"Is Steve there?" I asked.

"Who is this? Is this one of the punks from last night?"

"No, Sir, its Darry Curtis."

There was a pause. "I'm done with that brother of yours. He can't keep himself out of trouble, and He isn't taking my boy down with him."

I gritted my teeth when he hung up. "Shit". I dialed Two-Bit's number. I'd be lucky if he were actually there.

"Good morning, this is the home of the Mathews."

I rolled my eyes. That was new. "Two-Bit it's Darry. Can you do me a favor?"

"What do I get in return?"

"I'm serious."

"What's wrong?" Two-Bit dropped his cheery attitude.

"Look, I had to take Pony to the hospital. He has a appendicitis. Soda wasn't home when I took him here at three. I need someone to go to the house and see if he is there. He won't pick the phone up."

There was silence at the end of the other line. "Have you been at the hospital all night?"

"Yes!" I answered

"I'll come sit with Pony then. Damn, I'm happy we ain't face to facer right now. Soda is probably sitting in jail; they got busted, with brass knuckles and stuff."

Soda's (P.O.V)

"Sodapop Curtis, your brother is here." I stood up. I had a hard night. My cellmate attacked me. I didn't even know what I did to him. We both got isolation. I walked out next to the officer. I saw Darry talking to another officer O'Brien. He looked pissed. I was still happy to see him. I'd rather face him then sit another night in jail.

"Darry!" I walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked gruffly He pushed the hair away from the gash on my head.

"I'm ready to go home." I answered.

He grabbed my upper arm. "Thank you, sir." He said to O'Brien. "Let's go."

"I'm sorry." I said. I meant it too.

Darry whirled around. "Not. Half as sorry as your going to be. Get your ass in the car."

I sat next to Darry. I wanted to go home. The rumble felt like love taps compared to that kid. I wanted to shower and sleep. Darry pulled started to go past the way to our street.

"Darry, where are you going?"

"While you were out having a rumble. I had to take Pony to the hospital. His appendix nearly exploded. He's lucky he broke a glass when he tried to get aspirin, and I heard him. He wouldn't have said anything to me because you were out, and he didn't want to get you in trouble."

I swallowed hard. "You can't blame me because he got sick!" I leaned my head against the window. "Is he okay?"

"He had to get operated on. I'm not blaming you. It's your fault he didn't tell me sooner.

"No, it's your fault. You knew he was sick and you should have done something about it. He was only lying on the couch half the night. He told me he was fine! So, don't put your blame on me."

Darry looked like I had just hit him in the face. "If I were you, I wouldn't be running my mouth like that to me. I'm serious, I haven't had sleep. I have a sick little brother, and you are starting to get on my last nerve. So I would watch yourself, because you are already in a world of trouble." He threatened.


	8. And there was Darry

_I decided to give the no Point of View tags a try. If it is confusing or you guys don't like just tell me and I will put them back in there._

I sighed; I tipped my chair back to hit the wall. Darry wouldn't let me go home with Two-Bit. He told me to shut up and sit down. Me sit? Yeah, like that was going to happen. It's not that I didn't want to be with my little brother, I just wanted to sleep for a few hours. I had a really ruff night, and Darry wasn't exactly realizing it. I knew his night had been ruff but at least managed to get some sleep. I felt the chair give in. It slipped down the wall and sent my crashing on the floor.

Darry glared at me. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

I shrugged grinning at him. "I guess I slipped."

"There ain't no guessing. Pick yourself up." He rolled his eyes. "The hospital staff is going to ask questions."

"Darry, please I ain't going to go no where"

"Soda you ask me again and I'm going to ground you until your twenty five." He snapped.

I picked my chair up. I sighed loudly once again.

"Knock it off Soda!" Darry said clearly annoyed with me.

"I didn't do anything." I grinned to myself knowing that I was annoying with him.

Darry stood up, so he was at full height. He stared down at meaningfully. "If you don't lose you attitude and start acting your age, I'm going to knock your head off your shoulders."

"Good, then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much." I said dangerously.

"Sodapop, I'm tired knock it off."

"Me too!"

"What's going on?" Pony asked groggily. "Are you guys arguing?"

Darry shot me another annoyed look. "Pony go back to sleep."

"Can we go home yet?" He asked. "I want my own bed, and its freezing."

It was Darry's turn to sigh. "I really doubt that. I'll go talk to a Doctor." He turned and gave me a hard glare. "Sit your ass in the chair and don't move."

* * *

I tried to rub the tension out of my neck. Soda was going to drive me up a wall. I needed coffee. Two-Bit didn't even want to stay with the tension in that room.

"Darrel is everything alright?" I turned around and saw Doctor Miller. "You look like you had a bad night."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I was wondering if, I could take Pony home."

"Oh, Darry it's really early. Most patients who get there appendix removed stay at least two nights."

"I know it's just, I don't want to leave him alone. He's really not getting any sleep here. Soda is extremely tired, and he needs to get cleaned up."

"I saw his face. What happened?"

There was one thing I was good at and that is thinking on my feet. "He got in a fight with another boy over a girl." I lied.

"The boy did a number on him."

"I'd really appreciate if there were anyway, I could take him home and let them sleep the rest of the day."

"Pony's going to have to be on bed rest. I really shouldn't let you. I'll make a prescription for some pain killers. He really can't be up and moving."

I nodded. "Thank you so much sir."

They drugged Pony up so good he passed out in the car. I had to carry him inside. I slowly changed him back into my shirt. I didn't even bother putting pants on him since it's disrupt his surgery wounds. Soda pounced on the bed. "Woah, no, Sodapop, you can't sleep next to him. All it takes is one bad move and everything is messed up."

"Where am I supposed to sleep then?" He said half heartedly. I started to feel sorry for him. I had plans on giving him a talk, but he looked how I felt. Either way, it wasn't good.

"Go lay down on my bed, I can keep a better eye on you."

He rolled his eyes at my comment, but he left the room. I tucked Pony under all the covers. By the time I got back to my room. Soda was passed out. I looked him over; he seemed to be patched up okay. I guess jail patched him up. I felt bad for him but he still shouldn't have been running around all hours of the night.

* * *

I handed the wrench Steve needed and went back to changing the oil on the car I was working on.

"You can't sneak out?

"Nope, I have to sleep with Darry or on the couch until Pony heals."

Steve slid out from under his car and went under mine. "If you don't make it tonight, you are going to be dead meat. Brian will kill you."

I ran my hand threw my hair. "I'm very well aware of that. I used those brass knuckles on his brother."

"If we don't settle this either racing or at the stable, he will kill both of us!"

"Believe me Steve, I know, it's only the talk of the whole damn town."

I made up a plan to sneak out. I'd tell Darry I was tired after faking a couple of yawns. He had let me back in the room with Pony. Pony was still drugged up a little bit.

"Soda, you okay?" Darry asked. He was bringing the dishes to the sink. "You ain't coming down with something now are you?"

"No, I'm just really tired." I lied. I felt guilty because Darry gave me a worried look. "I'm fine Darry, really. I just had a really long busy day."

"Alright, Pepsi Cola." He turned and went back to washing dishes.

I used to like it when he called me Dad's nickname. I wish he hadn't right now. I felt my stomach drop. "I'm just going to go to bed."

* * *

I finished washing the dishes and drying them. I didn't get any bill in the mail and the paper was read. I loved days like this. They didn't come often but when they did I was extremely thankful. I grabbed Pony's pain killers. It was already nine so I figured I might as well give him one. I made my way down the hall. I opened the door. "Surprise fucking surprise." I said out loud. Soda wasn't in bed and the window was open. "Should of known."

Pony groaned. "Darry, what's going on?"

"Where's your brother?" I asked. I tried to control my anger, since I wasn't mad at him. I could feel it slipping.

Pony looked over at the empty side of the bed and then the clock. "I don't know."

"He told me he went to bed."

Pony shook his head. "I never talked to him, honest."

I had heard things about boys meeting at Pikes Cove. It was an old street where the drag races started.

"Pony stay here."

* * *

. 

The drag race hadn't started yet. I leaned against a tree and scanned the area. Buck and the Sheperds were here, along Steve. Then there was Slash J and the leader of the Timber Street Tigers and the Brumley gang. I took a long drag on the weed that Steve gave me. There was a decent amount of socs here. They stood fifteen feet away from us Greasers, and they didn't bother to talk to us. I think they were scared. I wouldn't blame them. Hell, even I was a little scared. I was hanging out with all of Tulsa's hood population.

"Soda, the roads are clear, get ready" Steve said.

I nodded and stomped out my smoke. I eyed Nick. He had Brian and Frankie with him. I really hoped this would settle it. I felt hands on my shoulders, I turned and looked up at Buck. "Leave the little bitch spitting your dust.

"Don't go to worry about that." I grinned. I excepted the keys to his T Bird and climbed in.

"Start you engines. When the flag goes down you both go." Buck held a crappy blue flag up. "STOP THE ENGINES, THERE"S A CAR COMING." HE screamed.

Nick dropped out of his ready stance. I put one hand on the stick and the other on my wheel. There was no way I was going to show him I wasn't ready.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

That angry filled voice was too familiar. It was going on eleven. I turned and saw Darry standing at the window of my car.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't want to talk to Darry. I didn't want to look at him. I was never more embarrassed in my entire life, and I don't even get embarrassed. I was wishing his lungs would just pop, so he would stop yelling. I was starting to wonder how he even found me there.

"Well?" Darry pushed.

"Well what?"

"Have you not been listening to me?" Boy was he ever ticked.

A good part of me just wanted to tell him to, "Go to hell." I wasn't a little kid.

"What did you just say?"

Whoop, I guess I did say it out loud. "I'm not a little kid, Darry, you can't tell me what to do and who to be friends with."

"Sodapop, I thought you would be the easy. I never thought I'd see the day where Pony is more mature than you. At least he thinks about other people. You you're only thinking about yourself."

"You don't know what's going on! You need to shut up! And if you think, that you dragging me out of a car is solving my problems, you just made them bigger, you need to mind your own business!"

The veins in Darry's neck began to pop out. His hands went white for gripping the steering wheel so hard. "In case you haven't noticed in the past year, my business is keeping your ass out of trouble. That is exactly what I just did. If I were you, I sit still and shut your trap. If Dad was here and you showed him this kind of disrespect"

"He's not, and you're not Dad, your Darry!" I can't ever remember being scared of Darry, but I was now. His eyes raged kind of like an animal that was caged.

When we got into the drive way, he pulled me into the house by my arm like a kid. I had a feeling we were headed toward the bathroom. Darry wasn't too creative when it came time to punishing us. Nothing past grounding and getting our mouths washed out with soap. I knew that one was coming. Instead he pushed me into his room. "You stay here, and go to sleep. I can't deal with you right now or I might do something I regret, and I can't have you in the same room and Ponyboy. I hope to God you haven't corrupted him already."

Breakfast was scary quite. Darry didn't say a word to me. I figured I was going to be grounded for a really long time. He didn't say anything, and I wasn't going to question him on it. We were half way threw breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Darry looked up at the clock. It was only seven.

"I'll be right back." He left to go answer the door. Who ever was behind it knocked again three more times.

"You think that's the state?"

"SHH, we can hear from in here if it is."

It was the state. "Good morning, what can I do for you?" Darry sounded to normal. It was weird that he could do that. I knew his stomach had to be knotting up.

A dark haired man handed Darry something. "Mr. Curtis, this is for you. The police busted to rival." The man paused and grinned a little. "Gangs shall we say, drag racing and fighting. Several boy noted that your brother did have plans to drive in that race. He was also carrying a weapon and used that weapon on what of the boys. I'm sorry Mr. Curtis; we are going to have to take you to court on means of custody of your brothers."


	10. cold day

"Darry, do something." I begged.

The man gave me and Pony a pity smile. "You guys have until the court hearing. I'm sorry." He said letting himself out.

"Are they really going to split us up?" Pony asked, he was starring off into space.

"Baby, go outside and wait for Two-Bit." He said.

I swallowed hard and backed away. Darry had never done that, and his tone was flat. "We need to go to work."

"Sit down!" He yelled. I remember thinking before that I never saw him angrier than when he dragged me out of the car drag racing. I wished now we could have been back there. I sat back on the couch. "You tell me everything, right now! I don't care how long it takes or how late we are."

I starred at my hands. I didn't even know where to begin. "Socs started it."

"Well you finished it! You are going to taken away from me. On top of it, so is Pony. Is this what you wanted?" He was yelling so loud I thought my ears were going to burst.

"No," I answered.

Darry shook his head. "Sodapop, this is serious, this is reality. I've never been this angry with you, I'm beyond anger! For God sakes say something!"

I hated the way Darry was treating me. I hated the way he was standing and forcing me to sit. It made him look like he was a giant. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Darry pressed.

"For having to go to court." I stammered.

"For court! Are you serious, with everything and I'm sure there is more than I know, and the only thing you are sorry for is court. I ought to skin you, until your senses get knocked into you."

* * *

I stocked the new magazines that came in. We didn't get much action on a Thursday. It was three which meant that Steve would be here soon. Pony didn't even come up around lunch time with Steve and Two-Bit. Apparently , Nick was going around bragging that he beat me, and the other things. I would have showed him up, but I guess he didn't matter anymore. I couldn't help but think about Darry, Pony and leaving.

"Sodapop!" Steve was here. I jumped when I heard my name. I fell backwards on my butt. "Hey Steve!" I grinned.

"What's going on with you?" He asked. "You've been in some weird mood all day?"

"The fuzz busted you guys last night, they ratted me out. Some guy came from the state today. We have to go to court for a hearing. They might put us in a boys home." I told home.

"Darry got you before the race. They ain't going to put you in a boys home." Steve said.

I shook my head. "I don't know. We already went to court this not that long ago. You know after Pony and Johnny"

"Yeah, I know."Steve cut me off. "Superman was real heated when he caught you in that car."

"Yeah, he said I needed a reality check." I removed my DX hat.

"Shit, he cut your hair? Your hair hasn't been like that since you were a little kid!"

"Purple hair and the court don't mix." I rubbed my hand on my newly buzzed head. I felt like a dog. Maybe girls would like to touch it.

"My Dad was real pist too. Damn fuzz dropped me off home. Dad had words for them." Steve shook his head. Steve's dad hated cops.

"Yeah," I said slipping my hat back on my head. "There hasn't been a girl in here all day."

* * *

Darry's (P.O.V)

I sat up on my bed with a note book. I knew I would have to make some sort of comment to the court. I wanted to be prepared. I took the day off work. I'd have to work over time tomorrow but there was a good chance the state would be down here to check up on us, and I wanted the house to be spotless.

"Darry?" Pony's voice came from the other side of the door. He knocked hard on the door.

I tossed my speech to the side. "It's open." I don't know why I even bother to shut my door. Someone always barged in.

Pony looked decently nervous. Great, the last thing I needed was him to tell me he got a bad grade or did something stupid. "Can I sleep in here?" He asked.

"Umm," His question took me by surprise a little. "Yeah, climb in, baby." I threw back some covers and he climbed over my legs. "You feeling okay?" He was still supposed to be taking it easy from his appendix.

"Yeah, I just don't want to be in my room."

"He's mad at me." Soda grinned from the doorway. It wasn't his usually happy grin.

I sighed. The last thing I needed was those two to be fighting. It was a blue moon when they did fight, but when it happened, it was annoying as hell. "Guys, I can't deal with this. There is too much stuff going on. So, whatever your beef is with each other solve it."

"Come on Pony, my hair looks worse that yours." Soda leaped on the bed.

I couldn't help but laugh. I rubbed the top on his hair. His hair didn't look bad. It was just so short that he couldn't even put grease in it. He's lucky I didn't shave it.

"Not my fault." Pony mumbled.

"You can't stay mad at me." Soda leaned over and started tickling Pony.

Pony curled up defensively. "Forgive me!" Soda demanded. He tickled Pony harder. I swear that wasn't a person on this planet who was more ticklish than Pony.

"Okay, I'm not mad anymore!" Ponyboy was laughing so hard he was on the verge if tears.

"There were all happy. Go to bed now." I said.

Pony snuggled under the covers. Soda collapsed on the other side of me. "Guys, don't you have your own bed?" I asked.

"This one works." Soda said.

I rolled my eyes. I hated being in the middle. They were both sleeping already. I couldn't ask them to rearrange themselves. It was weird when the whole house was silent. I tried to imagine having the house like this all the time. I leaned over Soda carefully and picked my notebook back up. It was going to be a cold day in hell before someone took my brothers away.


	11. Thunderstorms

I had spoken my peace in court. Pony was even called up to the stand. Soda was up there and he seemed to be doing more destruction than before. It was like he was accidently digging his own grave. I could already see the tears in his eyes threatening to fall. I felt something wrap around my fingers. I looked down to see Pony's frail hand wrapped around mine. I don't think he even realized he did it. I yanked my hand away and put my arm around him, pulling Pony close to me. I caught a faint smile from him. I felt bad for him; he looked horrible and was freezing in a court room that was burning up. I felt his head with my other hand. He felt warm. It was hard to image that by the end of today there could be someone else taking care of him. I pulled myself away from my thoughts in time to hear the judge ask,

"If you knew you were disobeying, your brother, the law and you knew it was wrong. Why did you do it? Why did you choose to illegally race cars, and fight?"

Soda looked at his hands. He brought is face up filled with tears. "It just made me forget about all the bad things that have happened. It took my mind off of my parents and friends that died. And the girlfriend that cheated on me. The kid and I got into a fight, not with fists just words over, he called my parents less than respectable, and my brothers. I stood up; I wanted to earn respect for my family." He looked down again. I could tell he was trying to suck in air to stop crying. "I didn't think it'd turn into everything that it did. When it did it was about proving myself"

I watched the judge take his gavel and slam it down. "The court will now take a fifteen minute recess." My brothers followed me out in the hall. I sat on a bench next to Pony. He leaned heavily on me. I pushed back his hair. It was soft with out the grease in it.

"You sick again, Pony?" Soda asked.

"Again? I never stopped." Pony answered. "Darry, if we lose the case do they take us away right away?"

I looked down. "I don't know, baby."

"How come it always rains when bad things happen?" Pony asked randomly. I wasn't even sure if he meant to ask that out loud. It was raining out.

"I think you watch too many movies."

"Didn't rain on Mom and Dad's funeral." Soda added to the conversation. "Or Johnny and Dally's. I'm with Darry; you watch too many movies." He slowly paced back and forth, almost hoping.

I shook my head. "Soda, you are making me nervous. Sit down."

"I can't sit. I'm nervous." He stopped and looked at Pony. "Can't we just leave now, and hide out on a reservation? Or better yet go to Mexico. "

I shook my head and scooted down with one arm still around Pony. "Come on, Soda just sit down with us."



Soda sat down leaning his head on my shoulder. I wondered if we looked strange to others. Three young greaser looking kids show affection in public. I didn't care what we looked like. For all I knew this could be the last few minutes we had with each other. I rubbed the back of Soda's head. His head hair was fuzzy. The kid was lucky though, even with out his hair he still had his looks.

I watched the rain beat against the windows. Rain always made me want to sleep, especially thunderstorms. I was never one of those kids who were afraid of storms. Soda used to be, and if you asked me he still was. He just wouldn't admit it. He always wanted to stay home when they were going on. He'd roam the hallways at night. Pony used to so fascinated with lightening, the colors and the sound thunder made, he'd stand outside and watch storms. My parents used to be afraid he would be stuck by lightening. A loud clap of thunder made us all jump. Pony groaned, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I wish we could just be home." Soda said. "With pizza and the TV. I hate storms."

It was scary, what were they going to do if they didn't go home with me? I pulled them both closer.

I wasn't ready for the judge to have his decision, but before I knew it we were all standing up. The judge looked anything but merciful. "Sodapop Michel Curtis, do realized you can be jailed for drag racing?" He sounded more like a father reprimanding his child than a judge.

"Yes, sir."

"You spent a night in jail already, how was that?"

I closed my eyes. "Not good, sir. " Soda answered honestly.

I jammed my hands in my pockets. My throat was starting to close up.

"With the events from just a short while ago, you should have realized that violence leads to more violence."

I wanted to tell this judge to state his decision. He didn't need to be torturing us. Soda didn't respond. He just nodded, trying so hard not to ball his eyes out at the moment. He was holding his breath, we all were.

"Sodapop, drag racing, fighting, and I believe there is more to the story. The fact that you were looking for a way to escape reality does not condone you actions. In some ways it makes what you did worse. I think in your case removing you from your home would not do you any good. In the case of Sodapop Curtis, you are released to the custody of Darrel Curtis."

I breathed for the first time since the judge started talking. I put my arm around Pony and pulled him in. Soda brushed his hand over his face and smiled.

* * *

I hated the last week of a month. I was always up until the late night filling out bills. I always was a procrastinator. Even in high school, I'd always wait last minute to study and do my projects. Now, I couldn't procrastinate. Everything had to be on time. I rubbed my eyes with my fist in an attempt to wake myself up more. I looked around the room, everything was a mess. I haven't gotten a lot of time to clean. That was going to be Soda's job now. He got his licenses taken away for ninety days.

"What are you doing up?"

I jumped out of my chair and turned around. Soda grinned with bemusement. I folded my arms over my chest. "I should be asking you that."

"I can't sleep." He said eyeing the window. The storm was still going on.

"What's the matter? Scared?"

Soda glared at me. "It's just, I can't sleep."

"Sit down, kid. I'm just doing the bills for this month."

"We owe a lot of money?" He asked.

"The regular bills are no more than last month. Now, with your court fines and your tickets up to seventy five dollars more; our budget is about to get really tight."

"I have fifty dollars." He said getting up. Soda disappeared down the hall. I could hear him digging around in his room, and Pony's faint voice telling him to shut up.

Soda put an old shoe box on the table. "I got it from poker and drag racing Nick."

"That's great. We can pay your court fines with the money you got from doing things that brought you into court." I took the stack of bills. "You still owe twenty-five dollars."

Soda sighed. He put his head on the table. "Great, I lost my licenses for ninety days, and I'm going to be broke fro ninety days."

"Don't forget grounded."

"I've been through all this, and you are still grounding me?"

"You lied to me. You snuck out. Drag raced, gambled and got In over your head in trouble. You expect me to let that go? Let me tell you something, I give you a hell of a lot of lee way. You turn around and abuse it. Sodapop, you actions could have jeopardized this family. I'm going to have this state breathing down my neck."

"I don't know what you want me to do. I can't say I'm sorry enough!"

"I don't want to hear, sorry. I'm sick of it. I just want you to go back to being Soda."



Soda rolled his eyes. "Go back, go back to what Darry?" He kicked the table making my pen shake. "Forget it."

"Sit your ass in the chair, now Sodapop Patrick." This was weird. I hated laying down the law on Soda, because it was still weird for me. He was only a three years younger than me. "You need to tell me what the hell is going on."

"You act like this is no big deal. Darry I like ridding, and I like racing cars. It gives me a rush. It's not fair that Nick can do it, and go back to his house. I do it, and I have my family being held above my head. I'm seventeen. I want to act seventeen. Nick, Brian and Frankie deserve what ever is coming to him. If I don't get them, Tim will."

Nick White was the kid who Soda was competing against. I wasn't exactly enlightened Tim was involved as well. "Frankie?" I questioned. "Frankie White?"

"Yeah, his brother." Soda was looking at me like I had grown another head. "Nick took a friendly card game and drag race, and turned it into war when he brought his brother in. They harass me at the DX. They even tried to destroyed Tim's car and tried to make it look like Steve and I did it."

My blood started to boil. I beat Frankie White out when I was a junior for Captain of the football team. "Damn it," I said for the lack of anything else to say.

Soda glared at me. "You don't understand, Darry. You just don't get what it's like to be me." He was gripping the edge of the table. Soda rarely got this pist off. The last time I saw him this pist was when I smacked Pony. "You act like you don't understand what it's like to be seventeen. I'll tell you something. It stinks. I hate the fact I have to put up with socs, I hate that my girlfriend left me, I hate that I wasn't good enough for her. I hate coming home and having to play the fucking peacemaker and there is still no peace! I'm not fucking good for anything!" He stood up so fast that he knocked the chair to the floor, and then ran off pushing Pony, who must of woken up when he heard us talking. I heard the door to his room slam.

_A/N Not my best, but here you go. I'm going to try to get a another chapter up this week….maybe _


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey kiddo, how was practice?" I asked as Pony climbed into the truck. He was soaked to the bone; I wasn't sure if it was from sweat or the rain.

"My mile went up to seven minutes. I'm out of shape," Pony replied. He was pissed off, but for all he went through, and then getting his appendix taken out, that was pretty damn good. I was pretty proud that he even made it on the team after everything. "I need to shower," he stated the obvious.

"Ponyboy, seven minutes isn't bad at all. You can still run faster than I can. I bet even faster than half the team. You've been sick, you can't expect to just jump right in the saddle again."

"I guess," Pony said. He looked over at me and then leaned closer. "Darry are you okay?"

I smirked at the question. I worked in the rain today. Soda was running wild, hospital bills were really starting to add up. I nearly got my brothers taken away, but I wasn't going to bother him with anything. "I just haven't slept very much," it wasn't a lie either.

* * *

I looked at Darry. He had fallen asleep in the chair the second we came home. I felt bad for him. He had to go into the second job at eight. I was nervous, because Soda wasn't home yet. I started dinner for everyone. We were low on groceries. He didn't have time to make it to the store like he wanted to.

"What's wrong with him?" Soda slammed the front door. He grinned as Darry stirred but flipped over to his other side still in his sleep.

Steve gave a smirk too, but he didn't say anything. The must have picked up, because their shirts were plastered to them.

"He is tired, and I'm making dinner. Where ya been?"

Soda rolled his eyes. "Don't you start in on me, kid brother. I was at work. And you look gross."

"I haven't showered yet." I believed that I looked gross, because I felt gross. There was something else on my mind. I had never seen Darry look this beat before. It was starting to worry me. "Soda, do you think you are going to chill out for a while?"

Soda hopped up on the counter. "Yeah, I guess I need too. I just wish I could have bashed Nick while I had the chance," Soda smacked his fist into his open palm. "I hate that guy."

"Don't worry, we'll get him. I want my money back," Steve said. "We'll just wait until the damn state people get off your guys backs."

"How come?" I asked. I knew Nick was a soc, and he was a jerk, but I had never seen Soda like this before.

"Because he is an ass. You ask too many questions," Steve answered.

Soda starred at his shoes. "He's the father of Sandy's baby."

I wanted to tell him that Sandy wasn't worth it, that Nick wasn't worth it either. I didn't have time.

Darry came running into the kitchen. "Sorry guys, can you make some sandwiches for dinner tonight again," he flipped a clean white shirt on. "I got work, and I over slept."

"You need to go back to sleep. You look like you stepped out of a horror movie," Steve laughed. It wasn't funny, Darry really looked dead on his feet. Soda kicked Steve in the gut.

"I'd take a look at yourself," Darry grabbed one of the sandwiches I made. "Is the only thing we have in this house turkey?"

"Well here, wash it down with this," Soda handed Darry a Sprite.

Darry dug around in his pocket until he got his beat up wallet. "Here, go to the store," he handed money over to Soda. "You staying tonight?"

"Yeah, if it's okay," Steve answered. "The old man and I aren't seeing eye to eye right now."

"Yeah, that's fine. Can you give them a ride to the store?" It wouldn't matter if Soda were grounded. Steve was always welcome to our couch. Darry wouldn't say no.

"Yeah, here Soda. You're better at driving in this shit that I am," Steve tossed keys over to Soda.

Darry ran one of his tan hands through his hair. "I'm going to call and check up on you guys. You better be here when I call. Ponyboy be in bed by eleven."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm under house arrest," Soda said with an annoyed tone.


	13. and then it was black

"THE RING OF FIRE!" Steve and I sang obnoxiously loud together. Pony was in the back seat with his hands over his ears. It was pouring so hard out I could hardly see the road, but when Johnny Cash came on we decided to take the back roads and the long way to the store. It was the only music we liked to hear when we were barrel racing with the socs and country boys. We both played air guitar until headlights shinned bright enough to blind me. There was a blast of a horn, and I nearly swirved.

"Socs," Pony announced. He was biting nervously on his nails.

"It's Nick White, roll down your window see what he wants," Steve said.

"Sodapop don't, Darry is going to kill you," Pony started.

Steve turned to look at Ponyboy. "Not if you don't say anything. So keep your trap shut and nothing will happen."

I rolled down my window when Nick pulled up. There was a blonde guy sitting in the passengers seat. I realized if was Brian. He just looked different with out his hat on.

"What's going on greasers?" Nick asked. He was slurring his words. "It rains so you decided to come out for a shower?"

"Here ya go," Brian through whisky in my face. "To wash the germs away, since I know you are too cheap to buy some soap."

I leaned out the window to spit on Nick's car. The whiskey stung my eyes, but I wasn't going to act like it hurt. "Are you lost? Because your on greaser territory?"

Nick smiled devilishly. "Yeah I guess it is greaser territory. Then again so was Sandy before I came along. I guess we can call it even, you can ride horses, and I can ride girls."

I wanted to get out of the car and punch him in the face. I gripped the steering wheel tighter. I watched my knuckles turn white.

"Fuck off!" Steve shouted. "You're a candy ass, you couldn't even ride a damn pony if you wanted too. The only thing you are good at is cheating you pansy."

Nick couldn't stand being called that. "Who you calling candy ass, punk? Can that circus wagon even go more than fifty?"

Steve punched the dashboard. He already lit up a cigarette. "This circus wagon can beat your daddy's car any day of the week."

"Really, well see about that," Nick revved his engine. The window rolled up, and he took off.

The second he took off I gave it more gas. Steve and I had been waiting to show off the work we had done to his car. His car was still a little rusty, but we had souped it up real good over the summer, and it was time to show. Our car was tied with theirs in seconds. This is what I lived for, the rush of things, that got my blood running. Steve and I both cheered as I gave it more gas. Then all the suddenly there was a loud noise, and the car started spinning; I couldn't control it. I realized Nick had hit us. I felt my car slide off the road with Nicks hitting into us again. Steve's car hit something on the passenger's side. I felt something hit me hard enough to knock the wind at me. I realized that it had to of been Steve; he never wore a seatbelt. My head started bleeding, and I could see Steve's face near my hands on the wheel. All the sudden, everything in me froze and then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

The second I heard the words auto and accident I nearly passed out. My heart felt like it was pumping on the outside of my chest. Everything was a giant blur. I didn't remember driving to the hospital. Everything was echoing in my head. The only thing I could think about was Mom and Dad died in an accident on a rainy day. I didn't want to think about them dead.

"Sir are you okay?" The nurse behind the desk asked. "Are you having chest pain?"

I was but it wasn't what she thought. "My brother's came in. They were in," I couldn't bring myself to say it. "Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis. I am in charge of them."

"Mr. Curtis everything will be okay, but you need to wait in the waiting room. Are you sure you are okay?" She pointed over to the waiting area.

I realized I was shaking and talking too fast. I just sort of nodded. She smiled reassuringly. "Everything will be fine. You need to calm yourself, or we can't allow you to go see them."

I sat down on a gray chair in the waiting room. I couldn't stare at anything other than my hands. All the sudden a white cup was held in front of me. "You still like it black I hope." I remembered that voice, and I didn't want to see him.

I looked up to see Frankie White. "What's this for?" I asked accepting the coffee. I needed it. His brother was Nick White, the kid that Soda had been fighting and racing with.

He sat in the seat across from me with his legs stretched out. "Boy of the year, captain of the football team, tough guy. I've seen you get your arm snapped like a twig and still manage to play a game, but I have never seen someone so shook up before."

"My parents died this way. What's going?" I asked everything was still echoing. It made it hard to hear.

Frankie rolled his cup in his hand. He looked behind him, and then leaned foreword. He beckoned me over. "They were racing, Nick was wasted, so was his friend Brian. Look, I got back there. I was able to talk to Brian and Soda. Their story is going to be that Nick lost control trying to pass them."

"Holy shit," I buried my head in my hands. "Soda and Pony okay?"

"Soda got a busted up pretty bad. Look Darry, Nick hasn't done to well since our old man died. He's gotten in a lot of trouble. They will ship him to some juvenile correctional camp in New Jersey if he gets in anymore trouble."

I laughed but it wasn't a happy one. "Is that all, after the state finds out about this. I'll be lucky if I can even keep Ponyboy. They'll be shipped to a boys home."

Nick went paler than he already was. For being Italian he sure did have some pale skin. "Look, we are in the same boat here having to look after out brothers. You don't want yours being sent to a boys home, and I don't want mine being sent to correctional camp. Drunk driving is bad enough, the drag racing will put it over the top."

"Same boat? I'd kill to still have my Mom around to help me out, but I have no one. I do this all on my own. You don't have the damn state breathing down you neck waiting for one thing to go wrong." I slammed myself back in the chair.

His blue eyes met my stare. "I'm sorry about the state. I might not have it as bad as you, but hell we are both in this waiting room. At least you know your brothers will be perfectly okay." Tears welded up in his eyes. The kid always was a crier; he always tried to be tougher than he really was.

"Yeah, if this shit hole could give me some information."

"It's good that it is taking so long. Means nothing is really wrong. They just got banged up. It's when you find out things really quick that it is bad."

I looked over at him. I thought about what he had said, how we were both here. "Nick okay?"

Frankie shook his head. "He was wasted and wasn't wearing a seatbelt. He went through a windshield. He's in surgery. Wish my Mom could come home from Mexico."

"How did you find all this out? They won't let me past the nurses station why would they let you?"

He dug in his back pockets, and held up some type of identification. I leaned foreword to read it. If Read: Frank White Medical Assistant. He smirked. "It's not quite the Doctor that my Dad was. It's getting me there. Calm down, or they won't talk to you."

I tried breathing and counting too ten. I even prayed for the first time since my parents died. Nick looked over at me. He sat up straight. "Darry, this stops here. It has to stop here."

"How did this even start? I mean, Soda always was a little wild, but he never had in for a person like this."

Nick signed heavily. "Nick knocked Sandy up. When our Dad died. Nick just kind of went wild. The kid never found his nitch until he started down at the stables. Soda waltzed in there and he stole Nick's thunder with barrel racing and at the rodeo. Nick ran his mouth about Sandy. Then this shit started, who was better at anything. From horses, to fighting, gut racing and drag racing. All this started because of that whore."

"You're wrong. This is no way Sandy's fault. This is Nick and Soda's fault. They are acting like hoods. They both have to own up too it," I said. "You can bet on it that Soda will learn."

"My brother is not a delinquent," Frankie said. "He's just messed up from my Dad dying, and my Mom remarrying. I guess things are messed up for you too."

"Messed up, doesn't even begin to describe it. You're right, this is over between our brothers." I traced the edge of my chair. I hoped he would shut up. I didn't want to get into life conversation with him.

"Darry, I'm sorry," Frankie apologized randomly. I gave him a questioning look. "Look, Soda and Steve hustled Brian and Frankie. We ran into them. I tried to threaten them. I figured maybe this would all stop if I stepped in. I called Ponyboy psycho and brought up the Bob thing. He smiled for a brief second. "That is one tough kid. He tried to take a swing at me."

I glared at him. This was the Frankie I knew. He wanted to compare his situation with mine. He still had a lot of growing up to do. "Yeah, he is tough. A whole hell of a lot stronger than you will ever be. What they hell were you thinking? He had absolutely nothing to do with this. He's fourteen; you are nothing but a coward. You have an issue with Soda so you take it out on Pony. You should have come to me. Or were you too damn chicken? We aren't in the same boat. You still act like a fucking kid. I'm an adult."

"You're still a cocky son of a bitch," Frankie grunted but he proved my statement right. "Like I said, I'm sorry. I screwed up."

I starred down at my shoes. I didn't want to accept his apology. "Thanks for the coffee, it's much appreciated."

"Darrel?"

I jumped out of my seat the second I heard my name. I felt myself start to shake. I shoved my hands in my pockets. There was one extremely tired doctor. He looked annoyed.

"You're brother Sodapop has about thirty stitches. He is going to be in a lot of pain, and very sore for a while. The right side of his jaw is swollen. We gave him morphine for his pain. He is sleeping 202. Ponyboy dislocated his shoulder. He might be sore tomorrow. He is in 173; you can go get him."

I made the b- line for 173. Pony was in a room that looked like a regular doctor office. Some nurse was sitting with him. I nearly knocked her flat to get to him.

"Ponyboy are you alright?" I pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah, Darry I'm fine," he said trying to pry me off. I wasn't ready to let go. I don't think he realized how freaked out I was.

"I'm sorry," I said to the nurse. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to knock you down or anything."

She was actually really pretty. She couldn't have been much older than me. "It's fine." She looked over at Ponyboy. "I'll see you around handsome."

Despite the fact that she spoke to him like he was ten and not fourteen didn't stop Pony from blushing. "I think she likes me," he said.

"I think she is way to old for you," I laughed and looked over him. His hair was messed up, and his arm was in a sling. He had a knot on his head, but pass that he looked just fine.

"I'm not going to disappear. You can stop looking at me like that," Pony said.

"Kid, you don't even want to know about what I thought when I heard the words car and wreck." I wanted to kick myself for letting that slip out.

Ponyboy looked at his feet. "Is Soda and Steve okay?"

"Soda is out. I don't know about Steve," I answered.

"Steve can't be good. I heard his bones crack. They took him to the ICU, I even saw his old man come in," Pony starred at his hands. "You think he'll be okay?"

"Yeah, Steve will be fine," I said. "Come on, let's go find Soda."


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey buddy," I said softly. Soda woke up fully for the first time today.

He moaned in pain but sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Darry?"

"I'm here," I told him. "You were in a wreck."

Soda dropped his hands down. I could tell by his facial expression that the memories were flowing back now. "Where is Pony? And Steve?" He asked looking around.

"Pony is fine. He's at school; feeling pretty sore, and has a dislocated shoulder."

Soda looked at his hands. His face went even whiter. "What about Steve?"

I talked to Mr. Randle over night. I always felt bad for Steve. I always just thought his Dad would kick him out and buy his love back. After last night and the past events, I realized he just didn't get how to raise him. He tried his best. The man was closed off; he just didn't get how to handle his firebrand son, but he loved Steve like crazy. He had sat by him all night. "He broke all his ribs, and punctured his lungs. He busted his head open too. It's going to be one long recovery for him."

Soda didn't say anything. He just stared at the sheet. I never saw him so quite. "What happened?" I asked. "Why did you crash?"

Soda looked over at me. "Pony didn't tell you anything?"

I shook my head. "I didn't really ask him." I answered honestly; I hoped that Soda would do the same.

"One second we were listening to Johnny Cash, the next thing I know I feel Steve slam into me as the car spins. It was like that car came out of no where."

My heart sunk. I knew Pony was the occasional liar but we all were raised better than to lie like that. "Sodapop, Nick White was in the other car."

"Oh," Soda said staring back down at his hands. He was a horrible liar. Every detail on his face from the way his eyebrows raised when he spoke, to how he choked on his words showed he was lying.

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked. I could feel my anger rise.

"I don't know what to say. I feel bad. I just want to go home."

"You walked away with a few bruises. Your best friend fought for his life all night, and the kid you were racing may never walk again. You think you feel bad?"

Soda's eye's grew wide. "You knew? But I talked to Frankie and"

"And what?" I shouted cutting him off. "I talked to him too last night when I was in a waiting room. You aren't supposed to lie to me like that Sodapop! Get dressed, we are going home."

I had to will myself not to look at him on the ride home. I had to tell myself not to yell. I couldn't loose control for this. I had to remain calm. This was the one time I could say dishing punishments might actually hurt me more than him. I wasn't sure what bothered me more, the fact that he showed hardly any remorse, or that the kid next to me wasn't looked like my brother, but it sure as hell wasn't the Soda that I knew.

I pulled the truck into the driveway. "Go your room."

I ran down the stairs to the basement and grabbed an old suitcase. "Please don't let this back fire on me." I said out loud. "Please." I took a few quick breaths before heading back up the steps with the suitcase. I had tried everything with Soda. He just couldn't run wild like this anymore. There was no real punishment I could give him that would make him stop. I had to scare him into it. It'd be my last chance. If Nick wasn't being threaten to go to a boot camp, if it would have been another soc, Soda and Pony would have been in boy's home, or worse Soda could be in jail.

I barged into his room and threw the suitcase on his bed. "I'll get you a couple towels. Pack up your stuff."

Soda gave me a confused look. "What is this?" He looked at the suitcase. "What's going on?"

"Put your stuff in there," I ordered. "I have had enough of your bull shit. If you don't want to live by my rules, then you can't stay here."

Soda looked like he was about to cry. He started trembling. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Ponyboy has been through enough. I've been through enough, and if this is how you want to live your life, and if I can't control you then I need to hand you over to the state."

"Darry tell me you are kidding." Soda's voice cracked. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. This is a joke right? I get it i'll be good. I won't race or anything."

I opened his sock drawer and threw a couple pairs in the suitcase. "I am running on zero sleep; does it look like I'm kidding to you? You'll be eighteen in a year. Pony has a while yet. I can't let his life get destroyed because of your actions. If I can't keep you out of trouble, then I am going to have to turn you over to people who can. Pack your stuff."

That did it for him; he started bawling. "Darry please, I didn't think anyone would get hurt."

"Well they did! Everyone involved got hurt! You don't show not even the slightest bit of remorse; do you know how stupid you have been acting? We nearly got split up for good! Then you go out and nearly get everyone killed! I'm not having it Soda. I'm about to go into debt with medical bills."

"Darry don't do this please! I'll be good." He sounded like a little kid. "I'll pay off the bills."

I grabbed him by the arm and pinned him against the wall. Soda winced in pain. Part of me wanted to apologize. He was still hurting from the wreck. "I have had it with you. I will give you one last chance. You will apologize to the White family for the hell you are causing them. Then you are to never have anything to do with them again. You go nowhere but work and here. You so much as breathe wrong and you are out. Do you understand me?"

He nodded his head yes. He was bawling way to hard to really answer me. "Yes," he choked out between sobs.

"I have to pick up Pony. Clean your room. Since I can't trust you, take the door of the hinges. Don't you even think about leaving this house." It sounded like it was going to work. I got to the truck and finally breathed. This isn't how I wanted to handle things. I guess you can't always get what you want. I looked up at the sky through my window. "God, please just cut us a break."


End file.
